Danganronpa: The Babysitter
by Mask Rider Roy
Summary: Based on the 2017 movie of the same name. 12-year old Tita is set to be left behind by his family due to private affairs and his mom wants to hire a babysitter, much to Yuta's dismay, but accepted upon meeting the sexy Enoshima. After getting friendly, they hang out until one night he discovered that Enoshima is not she appeared to be, and now he must fight to survive
1. Prologue

**Danganronpa: The Babysitter**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
 _ **The Babysitter**_ is owned by McG, Brian Duffield and Netflix

* * *

Hello, and welcome to another new Danganronpa fanfic. An idea popped into my head after surfing the internet and came across the Youtube channel, where I accidentally saw clips of a movie from Netflix, which the title is called The **Babysitter**. Out of curiosity I immediately checked the film info on Wikipedia, and after getting the info I decided to download the film to see how good it is based on the info that The Babysitter was well-received.

After watching it, it inspired me to make a fanfic version, and I thought about which serues would I use to adapt it into a fanfiction, as I have to match the settings of that movie into the world of the anime I intend to blend in.

And here it took me a week before deciding to use the Danganronpa series, where I immediately scanned the character profiles before beginning the process of elimination, and after an hour I narrowed which characters to use, which are:

\- Junko Enoshima

\- Yuta Asahina

\- Komaru Naegi

I figured that the above characters would be perfect, and while the three of them wil be the central characters, I will bring in the rest of the Danganronpa characters in to have them act as in supporting and antagonistic roles.

That's all I can say at this point, but one thing I woukd definitely tell, this will be rated M, for the bloody violence, and a few...love scenes, that may pop somewhere within the upcoming chapters, though it may be about at least two chapters, which would be minor ones as I will put more importance on the story so as to give readers something to look forward to since this is more of a horror-thriller fic.

Well, I'll let you readers be the judge on that once you read the first chapter, as I will give this an ORIGINAL beginning since this is set in the Danganronpa universe.

Well, read on and enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Ch.**_ _ **1: Prologue**_

Tokyo, Japan.

The scene then zoomed further and you can see that the scene shows that the place being shown is Tokyo, which is bustling with people who are walking the busy streets, some riding vehicles, and others riding on bicycles. There are several types of people seen on the streets; adults, children, and even infants being carried by their parents. Businessmen, businesswomen, students, policemen, all kinds of persons are seen, and they were doing their usual activities as if they do not mind it.

Shops are open and the merchants are selling their merchandise and are enticing people to buy them in hopes of earning money. It was a typical day and it seems that people today are lively and felt that their lives are full of blessings and couldn't ask for anything more, as some are happy with stable jobs, students studying in the best schools, and more, and some even chatted with one another feeling that today is a good day.

"Hey there..."

"Today's a good day..."

"Ah...life is so good..."

"Let's have lunch...?"

"Will you be my girlfriend...?"

"Let's get married..."

"Stop right there!"

"EEEP! COPS!"

 **-x-**

The scene later shifts to a certain area, where business is thriving the area is frequently being besieged by customers which are a mix of adults and teenagers, and they appeared to be avid collectors, as they are looking and buying second-hand items which are technological in nature, and their reasons for patronizing the said shops are purely economical in nature - cheaper prices and practicality. You can see several shops selling HOT items for cheaper prices, such as smartphones, android tablets and even laptops, and despite being second-hand items, they appeared to be in good working conditions, and some of the customers are willing to buy them as long as their desired items are working fine as well as to save money for budgetary reasons, and the merchants are using subtle means in enticing passing customers.

"Hello...please by our items..."

"They are cheaper..."

"...they are in good working condition..."

"You can try them if you like..."

"I promise you will like them..."

"I promise you will get your money's worth..."

"Here are the items on our display..."

"Pick the one you like..."

The area in question turns out to be Akihabara, and the area is thriving and many merchants set up shops to attract passing customers and entice them to buy their products by showing the items and offered cheaper prices while assuring them that the items are in good working condition, and their marketing strategy worked as some passing customers were intrigued after hearing that so e gadgets are being sold in cheaper prices, and they began asking the merchants what items do they sell, and the merchants showed to the customers the items they are selling, ranging from smartphones to android tablets and even laptops.

Then the scene shifts to another nearby shop, where a merchant is also selling second-hand items, but unlike the other shops, this merchant is selling something else and is catering avid collectors, and the scene shifts inside the shop where you can see the items being sold, which turn out to be classic console units and games, all being displayed on the shelves, and one by one you can see the following consoles being on display, which are:

\- Nintendo Famicom

\- Super Famicom

\- Sega Genesis

\- Game Boy Color

\- Game Boy Advance

\- Neo Geo

\- Sony Playstation

\- Sega Saturn

\- Nintendo 64

In a matter of minutes customers passed by the shop, and most of them are avid collectors and fans of video games, and they were immediately intrigued by the items on display and they looked at the items, as some appeared to be unaware that such classical consoles actually existed, and they began asking the merchants if those consoles and its games are really something to be owned, which the merchant nodded and assured to them that the classic games are RARE, and are fun to play with, saying that even with popular games today that are released on current consoles such as the Sony Playstation 4, the Microsoft X-Box One and the Nintendo Wii, the consoles on display are even COOLER due to its nostalgia factor.

"Are they really cool compared to today's consoles?"

"Yes...they are cool..."

"Seriously?"

"Yes, sir...they are the very first games...and they are the popular ones in its heydays...and they are RARE to find..."

"Hmm..."

"Would you like to try them...?"

"..."

"I promise you will not regret it..."

The scene shifts again, somewhere within the suburbs of Tokyo, where you can see a neighborhood, where ordinary citizens are doing their usual things, walking, talking, cleaning their houses and cars, doing chores and the such.

-x-

The scene later shifts to a residential area somewhere in Tokyo, and there you can see that it is a subdivision where a group of houses are there, which appeared to be ordinary, as it is not posh or extravagant, simply a simple area where the residents there are living normally yet happily, and the subdivision is not quite big, yet it can be improved if the area is under construction where the land developers can put up a huge high-rise residential area such as condominiums and hotels that can cater the rich and financially powerful.

But for now, the said area is occupied by ordinary residents living there. The scene zoomed closer, where you can see a teenage boy, aged 12, due to turn 13 by next month, and he had just arrived after visiting some classmates, and he appeared to be quite headstrong, yet naive.

He is identified as **Yuta Asahina** , and is in his first year at middle school. As he is about to enter his house, he is greeted by his neighbor, where you can see that the neighbor is a teenage girl, aged 13, and she had just arrived from doing an errand, and she appeared to be an ordinary girl, who is simple, yet cheerful. She is identified as **Komaru Naegi** , and the two have been friends for some time, and there she greeted him and asked how was his day.

"Hey, Yuta-kun."

"Oh, Komaru-chan!"

"How's your day?"

"Fine. It's a good thing I'm on summer vacation. If school is still up I'd be exhausted..."

"But aren't you on the swimming and track and field club?"

"Yeah, but I don't want to tire out..."

"You just want to laze around, Yuta-kun..."

"Come on, Komaru-chan!

Yuta and Komaru chatted some more until his elder sister, Aoi called for him, telling him to come inside as their mom is preparing food, and Yuta tells his elder sister that he will be coming inside in a little while, which Aoi said not to make their mom wait for long.

"Yuta-kun!"

"Huh?"

"Come on inside!"

"I'll be there in a minute, nee-chan!"

"Don't take too long! Mom prepared the food and she does not want it to be served cold!"

"Okay, will be there!"

"Hurry up!"

"Coming!"

As Aoi went inside, Yuta chatted with Komaru some more before parting with her and went inside his house, which she smiled as she too went inside. Inside the Asahina house, Aoi told her parents that the swimming team at her high school will hold a month-long swimming camp and she us among those attended, as she is part of the swimming team, and said that she will away for at least 4 weeks, and her parents are pleased with it, especially her dad.

However, this made Mrs. Asahina a bit worried as this would leave Yuta alone, wherein the parents said that their companies are also planning out comapny outings in a week or so, and while Yuta said that he will be fine on his own, his mom, showing how over-protective she is, would not have any of it and stated that she will find a babysitter to look after him.

Yuta blushed at hearing this, feeling that he is old for that, but she would not relent, and this sparked an argument between mother and son, with Mr. Asahina and Aoi sweat-dropping at seeing them arguing and bickering, in which the argument started to get a bit loud.

"That is that, son!"

"I don't want a babysitter!"

"You need one!"

"I'm too old for that!"

"You're still a minor...and I need someone to look after you!"

"I can take care of myself! I'll be 13 in a few weeks from now!"

"No means no, Yuta! I will find someone to look after you once our company outing schedule is confirmed, and I can't risk letting anything happen to you!"

"Damn it, mom!"

At the height of the argument, Yuta walked out of the house with his mom attempting to go after him, intending to reprimand him for showing disrespect, but her husband held her and urges her to let Yuta cool off and allow him to think it over, but she would not relent yet her husband urged her to leave their son alone for now.

Mr. Asahina promised to talk to Yuta and make him understand.

"Calm down, honey."

"But dear...!"

"Let him cool off. He's just upset. I'll talk to him, and he'll understand."

"But..."

"Allow me to handle this. I promise."

"..."

"Trust me on this."

"Fine."

Outside, Yuta is sitting on a bench near the front door, looking pissed, as he felt humiliated at being treated like a kid despite his current age. He felt that a babysitter is not necessary and he does not want one, but then a neighborhood bully, aged 15, came, having overheard the argument and started to taunt him.

Yuta glared at the bully, seeing that he is trying to provoke him into getting into a fight, which Yuta tried to restrain himself, but the bully continued to taunt him so as to get Yuta to lose his cool and fight, so that the bully can have an excuse for claiming self-defense.

"Hey, tan boy!"

"..."

"So you need a babysitter since you motherfucker insisted?"

"..."

"I bet she would hire a DIRTY OLD LADY to wash your butt...let alone your balls...ha-ha-ha!"

"..."

"Maybe you should let her give you a blow job, you squirt!"

"..."

However, someone came and grabbed the bully from behind, and dragged him away from Yuta, and the person who interfered is a teenage girl, aged 15, and she appeared to be a high school student and have the following vital statistics:

\- An hourglass figure

\- A large bust

\- Strawberry-blond hair in pigtails

\- Wearing a cardigan-type blouse and mini-skirt

\- boots

The teenage girl can pass off as a fashion model, and yet she showed something that only Yuta managed to witness, as she tells the bully to stop bullying Yuta and leave, but the bully does not want to get told off by a girl and puts up a brave front, and threatened to RUIN HER BEAUTY, however, Yuta blinked his eyes as the girl did something off-screen that made the bully become a cowardly stiff, and began begging for mercy.

Yuta wondered what just happened as the teen girl whispered to the bully to leave now or he would regret it, which he fearfully obliges as he promised not to come back here again, and you can see that the bully WET his shorts due to being overwhelmed by fear.

"I'M SORRY!"

"Hmm...?"

"FORGIVE ME!"

"Really...?"

"I WON'T DO IT AGAIN!"

"Are you sure...?"

"I PROMISE! JUST DON'T HURT ME!"

"Then scram."

After that, the bully ran off crying, and the teen girl approached Yuta, checking on him and asked how is he doing, in which the younger boy was speechless as he finds himself attracted to the teen girl in front of him, due to her beauty, charms and her sexiness.

She scooted closer and whispered to him, asking if he is okay, and Yuta blushed as he snapped back to attention, and hesitantly thanked her for the help which she smiled and said that it is nothing, saying that she hates bullies and helps him get up, and there she says that she is new here in the neighborhood and it was her first time meeting someone, like Yuta.

The two teens soon started a fast friendship, and there she introduces herself as Junko Enoshima, with Yuta following suit, shaking hands and began to get along, where he finds her behavior a bit odd yet she is friendly and slightly humorous.

"So you're new here?"

"Yup. I started transferring here...looking for...a high school to study."

"Huh? But it's summer..."

"Well...I'll look for a job...maybe you can help me find one..."

"Um...I'm only in middle school...just started last February..."

"Oh, don't worry about that. Maybe we can get along."

"Really?"

"Really."

As the two teens chatted, they did not notice Komaru spying on them, and she stared at Enoshima, feeling that something not right, and deep down, she felt a hint of jealousy seeing Yuta getting all too friendly towards an older teen girl he just met out of the blue.

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, and while there is no action showed here, the introduction scenes make up for it, as Yuta get to meet Enoshima for the first time…and this is where the story comes into play…

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

Yuta and Enoshima gets to know each other…and seemingly gets along well, much to Komaru's jealousy…

See you in March…

Reviews are welcomed…


	2. Getting Along

**Danganronpa: The Babysitter**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
 _ **The Babysitter**_ is owned by McG, Brian Duffield and Netflix

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here the story comes underway as Enoshima makes her appearance and she would try to befriend the Asahina parents and Yuta…

Well, read on and enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Ch.**_ _ **2:**_ ** _Nakayoku_**

Outside his house, Yuta is seen sitting on a bench near the front door, looking pissed, as he felt humiliated at being treated like a kid despite his current age. He felt that a babysitter is not necessary and he does not want one, but then a neighborhood bully, aged 15, came, having overheard the argument and started to taunt him.

Yuta glared at the bully, seeing that he is trying to provoke him into getting into a fight, which Yuta tried to restrain himself, but the bully continued to taunt him so as to get Yuta to lose his cool and fight, so that the bully can have an excuse for claiming self-defense.

"Hey, tan boy!"

"..."

"So you need a babysitter since you motherfucker insisted?"

"..."

"I bet she would hire a DIRTY OLD LADY to wash your butt...let alone your balls...ha-ha-ha!"

"..."

"Maybe you should let her give you a blow job, you squirt!"

"..."

However, someone came and grabbed the bully from behind, and dragged him away from Yuta, and the person who interfered is a teenage girl, aged 15, and she appeared to be a high school student and have the following vital statistics:

An hourglass figure

A large bust

Strawberry-blond hair in pigtails

Wearing a cardigan-type blouse and mini-skirt

boots

The teenage girl can pass off as a fashion model, and yet she showed something that only Yuta managed to witness, as she tells the bully to stop bullying Yuta and leave, but the bully does not want to get told off by a girl and puts up a brave front, and threatened to RUIN HER BEAUTY, however, Yuta blinked his eyes as the girl did something off-screen that made the bully become a cowardly stiff, and began begging for mercy.

Yuta wondered what just happened as the teen girl whispered to the bully to leave now or he would regret it, which he fearfully obliges as he promised not to come back here again, and you can see that the bully WET his shorts due to being overwhelmed by fear.

"I'M SORRY!"

"Hmm...?"

"FORGIVE ME!"

"Really...?"

"I WON'T DO IT AGAIN!"

"Are you sure...?"

"I PROMISE! JUST DON'T HURT ME!"

"Then scram."

After that, the bully ran off crying, and the teen girl approached Yuta, checking on him and asked how is he doing, in which the younger boy was speechless as he finds himself attracted to the teen girl in front of him, due to her beauty, charms and her sexiness.

She scooted closer and whispered to him, asking if he is okay, and Yuta blushed as he snapped back to attention, and hesitantly thanked her for the help which she smiled and said that it is nothing, saying that she hates bullies and helps him get up, and there she says that she is new here in the neighborhood and it was her first time meeting someone, like Yuta.

The two teens soon started a fast friendship, and there she introduces herself as Junko Enoshima, with Yuta following suit, shaking hands and began to get along, where he finds her behavior a bit odd yet she is friendly and slightly humorous.

"So you're new here?"

"Yup. I started transferring here...looking for...a high school to study."

"Huh? But it's summer..."

"Well...I'll look for a job...maybe you can help me find one..."

"Um...I'm only in middle school...just started last February..."

"Oh, don't worry about that. Maybe we can get along."

"Really?"

"Really."

As the two teens chatted, they did not notice Komaru spying on them, and she stared at Enoshima, feeling that something not right, and deep down, she felt a hint of jealousy seeing Yuta getting all too friendly towards an older teen girl he just met out of the blue.

By then, Mr. Asahina stepped out of the house to look for his son, and found him chatting with Yuta, and there he called out his son saying that he needed to talk to him, but then he saw Enoshima getting up and bowed to him, which Yuta's dad bowed in reply, and he told Yuta that they are considering in hiring a babysitter, reasoning that it'd be better to have someone look after him while alone in the house.

Yuta sighed in exasperation and insisted that he doesn't need one, which caused an argument between father and son.

"Look, dad!"

"Don't raise your tone at me, son…"

"I don't want a babysitter!"

"It's only for a week or so…"

"I'm too old to…"

"You're only 12…"

"I'm going to turn 13 in a few weeks…and the neighbors will laugh at me!"

"Oh, they will not…"

Enoshima blinked her eyes, and deduced that this is what the bully is using in taunting Yuta, and stepped forward, stating that she is willing to work as a temporary babysitter, surprising Yuta, and there his dad began to consider, seeing that it might be a good idea since opportunity presented itself in such a short notice.

He asked Enoshima if she is fine with it, saying that she might have difficulties in CONTROLLING Yuta, but she smiled and said that she and Yuta will get along just fine and dandy, showing how witty she can be and gently tapped the younger boy's shoulder.

"Oh, don't you worry, sir!"

"Huh?"

"Your son and I will get along just fine."

"Really? Yuta can be…"

"It's fine. Leave it to me!"

"Really?"

"Yup!"

"Well…"

Mr. Asahina thought about it carefully and asked her to wait, as he went inside the house to consult his wife about it, and there Yuta asked Enoshima why she said that out of the blue, which she smiled, stating that she could earn some POCKET MONEY during the summer and that she might as well take the opportunity that presented.

Moreover, she even said that at the least she has something to do during the summer, and that she would get to hang out with one CUTE BOY, which made Yuta blush even more.

"R-really?"

"Yup. You're so cute…I'm sure any girl would take a liking to you."

"W-well…saying that so suddenly, I…um…"

"See…you got shy."

"So…you find me…c-cute…?"

"Yup. I don't mind if I hang out with a younger boy."

"Eh…? You mean…?"

"That's right…"

Yuta glanced at Enoshima, which he noted that she is a bit taller than her, yet she is very sexy and beautiful, and as he felt the urge to talk to her, his parents came out as his mom wanted to check out Enoshima after hearing from her husband that the teen girl is willing to take the job in babysitting Yuta, and her curiosity made her more intrigued.

Mrs. Asahina was taken aback upon seeing Enoshima, astounded and amazed by her beauty and charm, and yet she felt quite worried about hiring her to serve as Yuta's babysitter, and she asked her if she is willing to babysit Yuta, stating that the pay might not be much, but Enoshima smiled and said that it is fine, assuring to Mrs. Asahina that Yuta is in good hands.

"So, miss…are you sure about babysitting my son…?"

"Yup."

"Really? The pay might not be…"

"Oh, don't worry."

"Huh?"

"Your son is in good hands."

"Well…"

"Relax…your son and me will get along just fine."

Mrs. Asahina is unsure, conflicted about whether to hire Enoshima in becoming Yuta's babysitter, and she huddled with her husband, asking for his opinion on whether to hire the teen girl or not. Mr. Asahina said he is fine with it, but asked why is she hesitant, noticing that she appeared to be apprehensive at the idea when minutes ago she is entertaining the idea.

She then admitted to her husband that Yuta might cause trouble given that he is against having a babysitter, and that Enoshima might do something like SEDUCING him, which Mr. Asahina assured that Enoshima would not go that far and promised that Yuta would behave well.

"Oh, come on, honey."

"But…"

"You said we needed a babysitter, and we got one."

"Still…look at that girl…the way she is dressed…she might…"

"Don't be silly…look at Yuta…he did not object when she offered to babysit him…"

"But…"

"Relax. I'm sure Yuta would behave well…"

"…"

As the Asahina parents excused themselves to discuss more carefully in private, Enoshima then sat beside Yuta and asked why he is against having a babysitter, where he admitted that he finds it foolish as he stated that he is due to turn 13 years old soon, and felt embarrassing to have a babysitter babysitting a soon-to-be teenager.

Enoshima smiled and told him that his mom is just worried, reasoning that she cherished him so much, and assured that once summer vacation is over, he would be 13 by then and there he can prove to his mom that he can be capable of taking care of himself. She also urged him to go along for now as he is currently 12 years old, and having a temporary guardian would help as his parents might get flak for leaving a minor alone in a house.

As Enoshima held his hand, Yuta blushed again as he get to hold hands with another girl, and Enoshima asked him if he wants her to be his babysitter, promising that he would have a good company while his parents are away.

Moreover, she said that she rather see Yuta not get lonely like she used to be when her parents left her years ago, which surprised Yuta, and after a few more minutes of talking, he began to relate, and started to open to the idea of letting her babysit him.

He gently held her hand and said that he won't mind her babysit him, which she gently asked if he is okay with it.

"Enoshima-chan…"

"Yes…?"

"I decided. I won't mind you babysitting me."

"Really…?"

"Yes."

"I see. That's a good decision."

"…"

"…"

Enoshima smiled as Yuta stared at him, and as he continued to stare at her, she lean forward and kissed his cheek, which made him blush deeply and his attraction towards her intensifies, and slowly lean forward and kissed her cheek, which she appeared fine with it, and they held hands again, but they let go upon hearing the door open, where they compose themselves.

Yuta's parents came out and approached Enoshima, where they asked her if she wants to accept the job of babysitting Yuta, which she smiled and said that she would, but that would depend on Yuta, if he wants her or not.

"Excuse me, miss…"

"We decided that we would consider hiring you."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Would you accept?"

"Well, that depends…if Yuta accepts."

"Really?"

"Really?"

"Yes."

Yuta's parents were quite amazed that Enoshima is willing, but after hearing her words, they turn to their son and asked him if he wants Enoshima as a babysitter, which he said that he has no problem, surprising them as they were sure that he would oppose to it.

"I don't mind, mom…dad…"

"Really, Yuta?"

"Are you sure?"

"I don't mind…if she accepts…"

"Yuta…"

"Yuta…"

"If she becomes my babysitter, then I will behave."

"…"

"…"

The Asahina parents were again astounded to hear that their son is agreeing to it, and sighed in relief, now that they won't have any problems about leaving their son behind. They then invited Enoshima inside the house which she readily accepted, and everyone went inside to discuss when Enoshima would start her job in babysitting Yuta.

The scene shifts at the house at the opposite side, where Komaru Naegi was watching in secret, where she showed jealousy towards Enoshima, feeling that the older teen girl has an ulterior motive, and felt like wanting to go to Yuta's house and confront Enoshima.

By then someone called her, who turn out to be her elder brother, **Makoto**.

"Komaru!"

"Onii-chan…?"

"Come on!"

"Huh?"

"Mom's calling! We're having lunch!"

"Really?"

"Yes!"

"Coming, onii-chan!"

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, and while there is no action showed here, the semi-drama and subtle romantic moments make up for it, and after some initial resistance, Yuta finally accepted to have someone babysit him, who turns out to be Enoshima herself…

Makoto Naegi makes a cameo at the end of this chapter, where he calls Komaru to have lunch, and the siblings have no idea what is happening to their neighbor…

* * *

 _ **Preview:**_

Enoshima starts her first day babysitting Yuta, and the two hit it off, getting along and bonding, where romance blooms…

See you in April…

Reviews are welcomed…but needed…

* * *

To the guest reviewer who requests for a superhero fic involving Makoto Naegi, you can check the following fics:

\- Danganronpa: The Greatest Japanese Hero

\- Makoto Naegi: Super Duper Incredible

\- Makoto Naegi: Super Duper Luckster Hero

\- Super Duper Amazons

If you happen to see these fics, please leave a review after reading. Thanks.


End file.
